


Pearl Is A Very Fluffy Lesbian

by peridots_veemo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fuck tagging on here is confusing, this is just werecat Pearl what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridots_veemo/pseuds/peridots_veemo
Summary: Here, have this shitty werecat Pearl stuff





	Pearl Is A Very Fluffy Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad I'm sorry,,,,,, but I wanted to post it and I think I got all the misspelled stuff? I'm not sure though. But I hope you like my first fanfic on here

Pearl is asleep on top of Marina, purring softly as her little tail moves slightly with her breathing. The little werecat is half turned, mostly covered in light brown fur, her ears twitching occasionally.

Marina looks down at the werecat on her lap, petting her and smiling softly when Pearl opens her eyes slightly, making a soft “mrrmph?” sound as she looks up at her girlfriend. “You're cute, Pearlie”

Pearl growls slightly and nuzzles against Marina's neck, starting to fall back asleep, until Marina starts giggling. 

“Pearl, your whiskers tickle” the octoling says, pushing Pearl back slightly, but Pearl just whines. 

“Marrrinaaa it's warm there” the werecat mumbles, trying to nuzzle her face against her girlfriends neck. After a minute she fully changes to a cat, now being small enough to squirm into Marina's shirt and snuggle up to her. She purrs and sticks her head out the neck of her shirt, laying on her chest. 

Marina sighs and just kisses Pearl's forehead, giggling and booping her nose. Pearl just flicks an ear and falls asleep again, her tail twitching occasionally.

After about an hour Pearl wakes up, purring softly when she feels Marina petting the top of her nose. She opens her eyes and sees Marina smiling down at her. The cat purrs louder and moves so she can nuzzle Marina's cheek.

Marina pulls Pearl out of her shirt, holding the tiny cat in her arms instead, giggling when she squirms and clings to one of her arms. “Pearlie, I had to move you, I needed to move” she says, turning to lay on her side.

Pearl just growls slightly and moves to snuggle up to Marina's chest, putting a paw over one of the octoling's hearts. She changes partially back to normal, enough so she's able to talk. “I love you, 'Rina.”

Marina smiles and kisses Pearl's nose. “I love you too, kitten” she says, scratching under Pearl's chin and giggling when the werecat purrs and leans into her hand. 

After a few minutes Pearl stretches and leaves the room, coming back a couple minutes later with a can of tuna, sitting on the bed and eating it, just sticking her nose in the can.

Marina rolls her eyes, but giggles when Pearl makes little “mlemmmlen” sounds while eating. After Pearl is finished eating she just knocks the can onto the floor and pounces on Marina, purring softly. 

Pearl lays on the bed, batting a hand at one of Marina's tentacles as it moves. Marina giggles and grabs a laser pointer off of the nightstand, shining it in front of Pearl, giggling when the werecat starts chasing it.

Pearl stops when Marina turns off the laser pointer, squeaking and almost flipping over. She jumps back on the bed, purring again and laying next to Marina, rubbing her cheek against the octoling's arm. 

Marina giggles and kisses the top of Pearl's head, moving and scratching behind her ears, making the werecat purr louder.

“I love you, Pearlie!”

“I love you too, Marina.”


End file.
